


I see the Waves in you (3/?)

by Glittering_Fog



Series: I see the Waves in you [3]
Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies), Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End (2007), Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest (2006), Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl (2003)
Genre: Gen, POTC - Freeform, pirates of the caribbean - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 03:23:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1729277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glittering_Fog/pseuds/Glittering_Fog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After getting invited in the Lord's office, Groves feels like a double-edged sword and gets to know Beckett's real intensions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I see the Waves in you (3/?)

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what to say except of, enjoy reading, friends! :)  
> (*psst* romantic and fluff comes in the later chapters ... ;))

_"One ..."_  
 _"Two ..."_  
 _"Three ..."_  
  
In a slow pace, Groves counted the irregular crackle the fire was making, as he stood on the threshold again, the path between his ghost and reality. But luckily it didn't take him long to collect himself and his thoughts stopped harassing him for a while. He wondered when Beckett finally would do something and for how long he actually stood here already. No time for questions - now his mind was fully under his control again and he totally focused on Beckett's orders - well, if there were some.  
  
Groves knew it wasn't quite the right way to act but without hesitation he suddenly walked over to the Lord, in a casual gait and stood right next to the chair he was sitting at. His hand nearly missed the chair back. As he expected it, Beckett didn't take notice of him but just tilted his head from left to right in a slightly looking movement and enjoyed the pleasurable ambience with tiny chuckles. It must have been a long time ago since Groves saw Beckett so idle, blithe and free of stressful paper work. Whenever he was looking at the desk, it was full of paper, paper and paper - but not today.  
  
"Well, even a very busy Lord sometimes needs a day of rest, am I right, Sir", Groves asked while his sheer gaze mixed with the orange-red colors of warmth and devastation.  
  
"Actually Groves, an always busy man without work to handle does not bode well. To maintain such a big company, it needs work and men who achieve it with the most precision, if necessary."  
  
"Luckily there will always be troublesome work", Groves said with a slight smile on his lips.  
  
He felt how his feet began to ache a little. He got used to stand for a long time but it was getting late and even a Lieutenant sometime needs rest. You couldn't say it was comfortable to be in uniform the whole and long day but to doff it would be more than stupid. It was even indecent to touch the chair Beckett was sitting at, but well.  
  
Groves slowly leaned to break the inappropriate silence, "May I sit down my Lord", and somehow he was thankful for it that Beckett first didn't answer, only nodded and swayed his hand to direct Groves to the empty, cushioned chair next to him.  
  
"For sure, Lieutenant. It's nice to get some unexpected company", Beckett said in an almost weak voice and ended his sentence with an eased sigh, tired but also with a happy background in it.  
  
Groves rethought Beckett's words.  
  
"- unexpected company"?  
  
Wasn't it Beckett who invited him and didn't get a move on yet? And why unexpected? Groves didn't came here for just a nice tea party, but seriously, it would be a great change.


End file.
